Stick With You
by MoonlightDreamz
Summary: After the break ups of all their friends, Gabriella writes a song for Troy. Little does she know, he has a surprise of his own. Troyella. ONESHOT. Based off Stickwityou by The PussyCatDolls


**Flashback**

Gabriella was driving home from Troy's when her phone rang. Pulling over to the side of the road, she took her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello... Tay, slow down", Gabriella said, "What's wrong... Chad broke up with you... Taylor, its ok… Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye"

Hanging up, she took a U-turn and made her way to her best friend's house.

**End flashback**

**Flashback**

"Gabriella!", a deep voice yelled.

Gabriella turned around to see an exhausted Zeke running after her.

"Zeke, what's wrong?" she asked him, concern taking over her.

"Sharpay… she just… left", he told her, "Said she didn't want this anymore, she upped and left."

"Oh Zeke', Gabriella told her as stood on her tippy toes, throwing her arms around his neck, letting him sob gently into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry".

**End flashback**

**Flashback**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting at their usual table at the cafeteria when Kelsi and Jason walked over to the two.

"Hey guys", Troy said, "What's up?"

"Well, we just thought we'd let you both know that, Jase and I, we've split up", she told them sighing.

Gabriella's eyes widened and Troy just sat there, shock quickly taking over.

"W-why?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Well things just aren't working out", Jason said, "I mean, with basketball season, and Kelsi's composing and what not, we've been drifting apart".

"But its mutual", Kelsi told them, giving them a slight smile.

**End flashback.**

Sighing, Gabriella got up out of bed. The past few months had been tough on everyone, with all the breakups and drama within their group. Gently pulling her hair into a high ponytail and changing into a long white gypsy skirt and light pink camisole, she made her way down her stairs and into her car. Pulling out of the drive way and keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead, she made her way to Troy's.

Finally reaching her destination, she got out of her car and walked out the back where Troy was shooting hoops with his dad.

"Hey Troy", she said, making her presence known, "Hi coach Bolton".

"Hello Gabriella", Coach Bolton said, "I'll give you too some privacy".

Walking inside he gave the two a soft smile.

Dropping the ball, Troy made his way towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Brie", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "What's up?"

"Umm… let's go up to your room", she told him.

Troy nodded, as he lead Gabriella through the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"Is everything ok?" he asked her softly.

"Troy, _I don't wanna go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind", _she started.

"Gabriella?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just listen", she told him.

"_I don't wanna go another day_

Troy watched as Gabriella took a seat on his bed. He sat down next to her and kept his eyes on her.

"I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

Taking Troy's hands in her own, Gabriella stood up, brining Troy up with her. She let go and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her waist._  
_

"_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)"_

Gabriella raised her head up as her lips came into contact with Troy's. Their tongues went into battle as Gabriella started to blush. Pulling away, she leant her forehead on Troy's.

"So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Troy smiled at Gabriella, who smiled back in return.

"Where'd that come from Brie?" he asked her.

"I love you, Troy", she simply told him, "No matter what, we'll always be together, right? Just because they all broke up, that's not going to happen to us is it?"

Troy shook his head, "Not a chance, babe, and that's why I've got to do this".

He pulled away from her and took something out of his top draw.

Gabriella gave him a confused look as she watched him walk towards her and kneel on one knee.

"Gabriella Rosemary Montez", he started, pulling out a red velvet box and revealing a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond in the middle, "I loved the very first time I laid eyes on you, the first time we sang together. You've been there for me through the good times and the bad, and have done nothing but love me. I can't see myself without, so this is why I must ask you. Would you do me the honours of becoming the happiest man on the planet, by marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Tears staining her cheeks, Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up from her feet and swinging her around, causing her to squeal.

"Yes, Troy, yes, I'll marry you!" she told him excitedly, "Oh Troy, I love you so much".

"I love you too, beautiful. And I will always stick with you", he said, as their lips connected once more.


End file.
